<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>reflections &amp; battle axes by distortionist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000876">reflections &amp; battle axes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/distortionist/pseuds/distortionist'>distortionist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, ignis is a very good big bro, mentions of dad cor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/distortionist/pseuds/distortionist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>prompto takes a hit during battle. ignis and noctis take care of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia &amp; Prompto Argentum &amp; Noctis Lucis Caelum &amp; Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>reflections &amp; battle axes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is the second consecutive day that i am dumping all my lab rat thoughts on prompto......... help </p><p>warnings for injuries and talk of needles!!! not too gory but better safe than sorry :]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Getting surrounded by a group of MTs in the middle of the night is far from the worst thing that’s happened on this road trip so far, but it’s certainly not a particularly welcome surprise. </p><p>If Prompto has to be honest, he can’t stand fighting MTs. They’re a terrifying reflection of what he might have been, had his life gone differently— What he <i>could</i> be, if things ever were to go that far south. </p><p>There is, however, a sick sort of satisfaction that comes with taking the soldiers out. It almost feels like Prompto is punching a mirror, destroying a distorted reflection of himself, destroying any possible future where he ends up a mindless Niflheim puppet. </p><p>“Dammit!” Noctis screams, and Prompto whips around to see his friend on the ground, an MT standing above him, preparing to strike. It takes Prompto a moment to realize that Noctis has used up all his energy already, stuck in stasis, and that moment of hesitation causes Noctis to take a hit right to the chest. </p><p>“Fuck,” Prompto curses, wincing. He aims for the MT’s head, shooting it to pieces a moment later. The MT glitches out, but doesn’t leave its position over Noctis, and Prompto sighs in frustration. He sprints over to Noctis, shooting the MT in the chest, before summoning one of Ignis’ spare daggers and driving it into the MT’s shoulder. He shoves the MT onto the ground with his foot, and shoots it four more times for good measure. Then another time out of pure frustration, and one more time because why the hell not.</p><p>“Prom! It’s dead!” Prompto jumps at the sound of Noctis’ voice, but snaps out of his daze and nods. </p><p>He moves on to another MT, taking it out with a well-placed shot to the head. Then, he steps forward to help Ignis out, and suddenly there’s an impact on his side, and a stabbing pain, followed up with dripping wetness, and—</p><p>Ah. There’s a battle axe in his side. </p><p>That thought only barely registers through Prompto’s adrenaline. He shoots down another MT, and then the pain starts to properly register, and the world around Prompto seems to tilt and sway until he’s on the ground. There’s a scream nearby, but it sounds distant and echoed. </p><p>Prompto doesn’t remember blacking out, but he must have, because when he wakes up all the MTs have been taken out, and he’s been moved to a pile of blankets in a nearby haven. Ignis is hovering over him, looking absolutely terrified, and for a moment Prompto has no idea why, until the pain once again registers and he lets out a pained sob.</p><p>“Hey, hey,” comes Noctis’ voice, and Prompto feels hands in his hair, soothing him and pushing his bangs out of his eyes.  Prompto realizes that his head is resting in Noctis’ lap. “It’s alright. We’ve got you.”</p><p>Noctis doesn’t sound particularly sure of himself, but Prompto finds comfort in the words nonetheless. </p><p>“Keep him distracted, Noct,” Ignis says, and it occurs to Prompto that he’s holding a potion in one hand and a pair of tweezers in the other. It also occurs to Prompto that his shirt has been mostly cut away, leaving room for Ignis to treat his wound.</p><p>“Where’s Gladio?” Prompto slurs out. Noctis pats his head.</p><p>“He’s on standby in case anymore MTs show up.”</p><p>“Oh.” Prompto winces as Ignis starts stitching his wound, and Noctis offers one of his hands for him to squeeze. “That’s— That’s nice.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Noctis idly plays with Prompto’s hair with his free hand. “How are you holding up?”</p><p>“Uh.” Prompto tries to look down at his wounds, but Noctis grabs his chin, forcing him to keep looking up. </p><p>“If you look, it’ll feel way worse,” Noctis warns. Prompto sighs.</p><p>“I’m holding up, uh— I don’t know. It hurts. I feel dizzy.” </p><p>“That’s to be expected,” Ignis mumbles as he continues stitching up Prompto’s side. “You’ve lost a considerable amount of blood.”</p><p>“You’ll be okay, though,” Noctis reassures. “We used a few potions to minimize the worst of the damage.”</p><p>“Huh. Was wondering why I wasn’t as miserable as I thought I’d be after taking a battle axe to the side.” </p><p>“Yeah.” Noctis sighs. “I was worried about you. You— You went all crazy on that MT, and then took a fucking axe to the stomach.” </p><p>“Yeah...” Prompto mumbles. A particularly hard tug on the stitches makes him wince, squeezing Noctis’ hand painfully. “Sorry. Hurts.”</p><p>“No worries. I’ve got you.” Noctis ruffles Prompto’s hair. “Igster’s almost done stitching you up.”</p><p>“Okay. ‘M tired.” </p><p>“Do try to stay awake a bit longer,” Ignis says, eyeing Prompto apologetically. “We’re not entirely in the clear until I finish up these stitches and give you another potion.” </p><p>“Mhm,” Prompto mumbles, fidgeting with Noctis’ hand to keep himself awake. “Did I miss anything while I was out?”</p><p>“Not much,” Noctis replies. “You weren’t out very long. All we did was take out the last of the MTs and carry you to safety.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Noctis pets Prompto’s hair idly. “You were only out for... ten minutes maybe? Enough time for us to get the axe out of you and give you a few potions. And get your organs back inside of your body.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s usually where they belong,” Prompto says. </p><p>“Oh, Cor says hi, by the way.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“I called him while you were passed out,” Noctis explains. “I was— I was worried. You scared the shit out of me, and I didn’t wanna bug Iggy while he was taking care of you, so I just— I called Cor, ‘cause he was the only person I could think of.”</p><p>“You thought I was gonna die, so you called my dad?” </p><p>“What was I supposed to do? Call <i>my</i> dad? He’s not alive!” Noctis says defensively. Prompto blinks up at him in confusion. </p><p>“No, you— You could have called the medical team or something! This has nothing to do with dads!” </p><p>“We’re several miles into a forest, and it’s probably crawling with daemons by now,” Ignis chimes in. “Proper medical help wouldn’t have made it in time.”</p><p>“Right.” Prompto relaxes into Noctis’ lap again. “Uhm— Once we’re done with this, could we call Cor again? I just— He’s probably all worried about me now, and. It’d be nice to say hi to him.”</p><p>“That shouldn’t be a problem,” Ignis mumbles in reply, sticking his tongue out in concentration as he places the final stitch on Prompto’s wound. “There we go.”</p><p>Without much warning, Ignis shatters a potion over Prompto’s side, reducing the large wound into a much smaller and more manageable cut. Prompto sighs with relief as the pain slowly fades away.</p><p>“Thanks, Iggy,” he says, carefully sitting up. Ignis nods, putting his supplies back into the first aid kit. “I’m kinda cold.”</p><p>“Yeah. Blood loss will do that.” Noctis grabs a sweater from inside the tent, handing it to Prompto. “Need any help, or are you good?”</p><p>“I’m okay, I think.” Prompto pulls his ruined shirt off, and puts on the sweater Noctis had grabbed. It must be one of Ignis’, Prompto realizes, because it’s far too big on him and reaches down past his fingertips. </p><p>“Sorry. You only own, like, two long sleeves apparently, and both were dirty.” </p><p>“It’s fine,” Prompto says, waving his hand dismissively. “This one’s comfy.” </p><p>“Good.” Noctis pats Prompto’s shoulder. “C’mon— Let’s get you to bed, okay? It’s been a long night. We can call Cor in the morning.</p><p>“Good plan,” Prompto replies, cut off halfway by a yawn. It makes his body ache, and he winces ever so slightly. </p><p>“Careful.” Noctis helps Prompto up and walks him over to the tent. “Get some sleep. I’m gonna go make sure Gladio and Specs are alright.”</p><p>“‘Kay.” Prompto curls up in the pile of sleeping bags and blankets inside the tent. “Don’t stay up too late.”</p><p>Noctis rolls his eyes, smiling softly. </p><p>“We won’t.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>